


Мерлин, пожени нас!

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Death, Eggsy as Galahad, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Eventual Happy Ending, Geniuses, Harry as Arthur, I Love You, M/M, Terrorism, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: Эггси! Ты с ума сошёл? Мне вас спасать надо, на такую ерунду времени нет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arya Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arya+Black).



Они находились в ловушке. В самом сердце здания, которое с минуты на минуту должно было взлететь на воздух. Они сделали всё что могли, но такого поворота событий они не предусмотрели. Ведь правда, они думали что работники, работующие в Пентагоне всё предусмотрели. Но нет! Какая-та малоизвестная банда пыталась освободить своего главаря из заключения, а Галахад и Артур были посланы это предотвратить. Мужчины даже не сомневались в успехе. Ведь все их мисии проходили почти всегда на удивление гладко.  
И вот тут такая подстава. Похоже среди той банды имелся компьютерный гений, ничуть не хуже Мерлина. Только вот откуда? А паренёк просто взломал защитную систему Пентагона и начал обратный отсчет, из-за которого напичканное бомбами и взрывчаткой до отказа здание взлетит на воздух. И агенты вместе с ним, и ещё с теми людьми, которые не успеють эвакуироваться и отойти на безопасное растояние, а это почти все люди, потому что осталось всего пять минут. А Эггси с Гарри были изолированы в каком-то из многочисленных помещений для приступников. Да, причём, частично под землёй, что не означало, что их взрыв не затронет.

И вот сейчас Эггси мотался туда сюда по тюремной камере, не переставая ругаться:

— Блять! Что они за мудаки такие, вот когда выберусь, возьму и перебью их всех на хуй!

— Эггси, где твои манеры? — устало спросил Гарри у парня, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди.

— Гарри, какие к чёрту манеры, когда мы с тобой взлетим на воздух меньше чем через пять минут! — он яростно ударил кулаком о противоположную стену.

— Я делаю всё возможное, что бы вас вызволить, так что не отчаивайся… Ещё успешь, Эггси, — прузвучало у мужчин в динамиках.

— О! Ты как раз вовремя! Мерлин, пожени нас! — в ответ ему было два нервных смешка. Один из динамиков, второй из-за спины.

— Эггси! Ты с ума сошёл?! У меня времени нет на такую ерунду, мне вас спасать надо, — даже в наушниках были слышны его щелчки по клавишам, — У меня времени не хватит произносить весь 'Брачный обет'. Бомба раньше рванёт.

— Эггси, давай мы потом с тобой обсудим твоё предложение руки и сердца, а пока не мешай Мерлину, — Эггси быстро развернулся к своему бывшему наставнику и злобно щёлкнул языком.

— Я не хочу умереть не выходя замуж.

— А ты и не умрешь, — спокойно парировал Галахад, — если не будешь отвлекать Мерлина, а после, так и быть, попросим его поженить нас.

— Гарри, — Эггси приблизился к мужчине, — ты для меня — самый дорогой человек на этой грёбанной планете, так что заткнись пожалуйста, иначе я не сдержусь и вдарю! — он поднял голову, подойдя к мужчине вплотную, так как тот был чуть ли не на голову его выше, и опёрся двумя руками о холодную серую каменную стенку на уровне его плеч, — Мерлин! Я знаю, ты гений, так что давай, жени нас! И можешь дальше в копьюторные игры свои играть!

Гарри закатил глаза и вздохнул. Нет, его мальчик никогда не измениться…

— Ладно. Чё там… А, готов ли ты, Гэри Ли Анвин, связать свою судьбу отныне и вовеки с Гарри Ричардом Хартом? — Эггси чуть не рассмеялся, таким бесстрастным голосом говорил координатор.

— Да! — счастливо произнёс парень, явно забыв, что уже меньше чем через две минуты они могут попрощаться с жизнью.

— Готов ли ты, Гарри Ричард Харт, связать свою судьбу отныне и вовеки с Гэри Ли Анвином?

Харт выдержал паузу в пять секунд, внимательно разглядывая своего мальчика, а затем тоже слегка улыбнушись произнёс: — Да.

— Тогда властью данной мне, пусть она у меня и так всегда есть, говорю: Вы теперь мужья и можите поцеловаться, но желательно, не затягивайте… — но его уже конечно никто не слушал. Эггси притянул к себе Гарри и страстно его поцеловал, пытаясь показать этим одним, возможно последним поцелуем, всё то, что хотел бы ещё когда-то сказать. И Гарри знал, Гарри понимал всё это, и отвечал ему не менее жарко и эмоционально. Эггси запустил свои ладони в деально уложенную причёску Галахада, делая из неё нечто.  
Оторвавшись от своего мужа, Эггси тихо прошептал ему в самые губы, при этом глядя в его шоколадные глаза: — Люблю тебя, — по лёгкой улыбке и поцелую в краешек губ, он понял, что и его так же сильно любят как и он.  
Они стояли, крепко обнявшись, когда в их динамиках раздался голос Мерлина:

— Джентльмены…

**Author's Note:**

> Открытый конец, что же может быть лучше?! XD


End file.
